


when you’re ready

by jihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, baby sian, mommy jeongyeon, squint for nachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyo/pseuds/jihyo
Summary: jeongyeon is having a hard time, but jihyo is always there to help.





	when you’re ready

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever so my apologies. this isn’t the best fic but the world needs more jeonghyo. enjoy!

jeongyeon has always been someone who’d rather take care of people, than getting taken care of. so here she was, sitting on the bathroom floor. her knees were pulled up to her chest, hesitating if she should call her roommate.

eventually, she dialed her roommate’s number. almost immediately someone picked up.

“jeongyeon! wha- wait, are you okay?”

jeongyeon’s sniffles could be heard through the phone along with a long breath.

“jihyo, can you please come home?” it came out so soft and quiet that jihyo barely caught what she had said. in that moment, jeongyeon sounded so vulnerable. so without hesitation jihyo replied a quick ‘of course’ and hung up.

jeongyeon felt alone again, but she knew jihyo would be here as fast as possible.

not even 20 minutes later a soft knock came from the other side of the bathroom door. “jeongyeon? can you open up?”

a relieving feeling spread through jeongyeon’s body at the sound of jihyo’s voice and she quietly dragged her feet to the door to unlock it.

jihyo carefully pushed the door open and behind it was jeongyeon with red and puffy eyes. jeongyeon pushed herself forward and clung onto her roommate, who just held her without any protest. they just stood there, jihyo silently comforting jeongyeon.

“do you mind telling me what has gotten you so worked up?” the younger of the two asked softly.

jeongyeon felt nervous all of a sudden. she was afraid of being judged. it was a silly thought, because she knew jihyo would never judge her, but there was still a hint of insecurity.

“hey, hey, don’t worry so much. look at me,” jihyo must have noticed the other girl getting lost in her thoughts, so with gentle hands she cupped jeongyeon’s face. “you don’t have to tell me anything, okay? everything will be fine.”

“promise?”

“i promise.”

——

jeongyeon had now calmed down a bit, thanks to jihyo. they were now watching a cartoon movie, both cuddled up to each other in jeongyeon’s bed. they rarely showed affection to one another. most of the time they were bickering back and forth, but today was an exception.

“i think i’m pregnant.”

jihyo scoffed. “i’m not falling for that again. try something new.”

“i’m serious,” the vulnerability in her voice was back. this made jihyo sit up a bit more straight.

“this isn’t a prank? how- like, are you sure?” jihyo might have started to panic a little, but she kept it under control.

jeongyeon nodded merely. she was shaking a little, trying to stop her tears from falling. “i took some tests. i called you right after i got the results,” jeongyeon managed to say between shaky breaths.

silence fell over them. jeongyeon became more and more anxious, the longer they kept quiet. jihyo always knew what to say. no matter what situation she was in. this time, however, it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

“you know, i always thought you were a virgin,” jihyo broke the silence with something unexpected. jeongyeon widened her eyes in shock.

“is that your reaction? i have a fucking baby growing inside of me, but you choose to think about wether i’m a virgin or not. you’re unbelievable,” jeongyeon ended with a soft chuckle. the anxiety left her body and maybe she was a little less worried. she still had no clue about what she should do.

jihyo simply shrugged. “yeah. i made a promise. and i’ll keep it.” jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief, though her lips showed a faint smile.

“when are you going to tell sungjin?”

there was a pause.

“i don’t know. i’ll tell him soon.”

——

“so how did he take it,” jihyo asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

“surprisingly well. he was shocked at first, but that was expected,” jeongyeon smiled, thinking back to the moment she told her boyfriend.

jihyo had invited jeongyeon to the cafe where they always hung out and studied together. before jeongyeon came, she had told her boyfriend the news.

“i’m glad.”

jeongyeon furrowed her brows. something was off about jihyo. her answers were short and she had barely smiled.

“is everything okay?” jeongyeon finally asked.

jihyo hummed. “yeah. just tired from work,” jihyo smiled, to stop her friend from worrying. this was a lie, though. jihyo was tired, but not because of work. in the last couple of weeks, jihyo and jeongyeon had spent quite some time together. jeongyeon demanded every bit of jihyo’s attention, which jihyo found a little exhausting if she had to be honest. but she wouldn’t tell jeongyeon.

jihyo felt it again. the feelings she had been pushing away. she was suffocating. she didn’t have anyone to tell, and she knew she would slip up one day. but she could keep it in longer.

“let’s go home, yeah?” 

jeonyeon nodded with a smile and held out a hand for her to take. jihyo stared at her outstretched arm, hesitating a little, but jeongyeon raised her eyebrows. shaking her head lightly, she took her hand.

———

a couple of months had passed. in those months, jeongyeon and her boyfriend had broken up multiple times. it might have been the stress or the pressure, but maybe they just didn’t click. 

their best friends knew her secret, since she couldn’t hide her growing belly any longer.

“are you sure you both are done for real now? you know how he always comes back and apologizes. he’ll come around,” jihyo tried reassuring a crying jeongyeon. the only response she got was a subtle head shake.

“it’s been two weeks. it’s over. that asshole left me and now i’m all alone,” jeongyeon let out a shaky breath, anger seeping through her voice. “i can’t do this alone,” she added in a broken whisper.

jihyo felt a little hurt. she was there for jeongyeon, but apparently that wasn’t enough for her.

pushing those thoughts aside, they were irrelevant in this moment, she pressed a kiss to the top of jeongyeon’s head. “you have me. you have our best friends. they’re a little crazy, but they’ll stay by your side. just like i will.”

jihyo took a deep breath. “i love you. they love you. that won’t change, okay?”

jeongyeon managed to smile through her tears. “you’re amazing.” 

“you all are.” she added after a moment of silence. they made eye contact and jihyo got a weird feeling. a good kind of weird. she felt like everything fell back into place.

——

slowly, jeongyeon’s due date approached. jihyo accompanied her to every doctors appointment, helped her set up the nursery and jeongyeon was so thankful for the younger girl. 

“are you scared?”

“no... maybe,” jeongyeon let out a nervous laugh.

“coward!” she heard momo yell from where she was sitting, watching chaeyoung and nayeon play mario kart. they were having their weekly hangout and this week it was at their apartment, which jeongyeon was glad for, because she could barely get up at this point.

“you try carrying a fucking baby for nine months!” 

momo gasped dramatically and glared at the other girl. “you’re not allowed to curse! the baby can hear you.”

“he’s not even born, yet, momo,” jeongyeon dead-panned. the two of them went back and forth with their little argument and jihyo just watched them with a smile.

“why are you scared, though?” jihyo asked after they went quiet again.

“i don’t know. what if something goes wrong while giving birth? or what if i’ll become the worst mother on earth? or-“

“stop that. you’ll be fine. you’ll soon have your baby boy in your arms and you’ll be the best mom in the world. you have nothing to worry about,” jihyo gave jeongyeon’s hand a squeeze. they stared at each other for a moment, a small smile forming on both their faces. unfortunately, their moment was cut off by nayeon’s loud cheering. 

“i won! now you have to give me a kiss,” nayeon puckered her lips and pointed at them. chaeyoung got up reluctantly, but gave her cheek a kiss.

“you’ll get a real kiss if you beat me next round,” chaeyoung winked at the older girl. they all laughed at the disappointment on nayeon’s face. 

——

“the best aunties in the world arrived!” nayeon announced as she entered the apartment. tzuyu let out a heavy sigh, following the older girl. jeongyeon took the younger girl under her arm and pulled her flush against her body.

“having a hard time?” jeongyeon questioned her, holding back her laugh.

“you have no idea,” tzuyu muttered. the rest of the girls came in one by one. this was the first time they were going to meet little sian. 

nayeon squealed when her eyes landed on the boy. “he’s so cute! let me hold him,” she made grabby hands, unable to contain her excitement.

“calm down first, grandma. try being a little more quiet,” jeongyeon scolded the oldest girl. nayeon’s love for babies was nothing new, but she became too loud when she was around them.

nayeon sulked, but listened nonetheless. “chaeyoung! let’s have a baby of our own,” nayeon suggested, looking at the baby in her arms with so much love in her eyes. chaeyoung’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

“are you crazy? i’m not ready for something like that,” chaeyoung exclaimed, a bewildered look on her face.

jeongyeon laughed and patted chaeyoung’s head. “good luck, my friend.”

——

“i can’t believe he is already one month old,” jihyo said and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

everything went fine during the delivery of the child. jihyo had been there with her during the process. though, her arm and hand felt they were broken in a thousand pieces, because of all the hits and painful squeezes she received, she was glad she could give jeongyeon some kind of comfort.

“me neither,” jeongyeon smiled lovingly at the two.

suddenly, jihyo got up and disappeared in jeongyeon’s room. when she returned, the little boy was nowhere to be seen.

“i put him in his crib,” jihyo explained after taking a seat next to jeongyeon on the couch. jeonyeon’s immediate reaction was to drape her arm around the other girl and let her cuddle up to her, which she did.

over these past few months, they had gotten a lot closer physically. jeongyeon knew it was because she needed the attention when she was pregnant. but that wasn’t the case anymore.

“how did that date from today go?”

“oh my god,” jihyo groaned. “it was terrible. he was nice and everything, but that was the most awkward date i’ve ever had. i’m never dating a boy again.”

“boys suck. maybe i should also start dating girls,” jeongyeon chuckled.

“you totally should,” jihyo jokingly said, but there was a hint of hope in her voice.

jeongyeon leaned in, her face mere inches aways from jihyo’s. “maybe you could help,” she suggested, raising her eyebrows slightly.

jihyo’s mouth went dry and she started panicking. “i- i... what?” her face was burning up. her feelings were going wild. her stupid little crush on jeongyeon had developed into something more.

jeongyeon backed off and let out a loud laugh, her head thrown back. “i’m joking, jihyo. your face was priceless,” she giggled, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

jihyo rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. “you’re so annoying.”

“am i? you didnt look annoyed a few seconds ago.”

“shut up,” jihyo let out a whine, flustered by jeongyeon’s teasing.

jeongyeon loved the way jihyo’s face became red and how she stumbled over her words. so she decided to keep going with her teasing.

“did you really want that kiss, little baby?” she cooed, pinching jihyo’s cheeks, which only made the girl squirm more.

without thinking, jihyo pushed jeongyeon’s hands to the side and grabbed the back of her head. “i’m sorry for what i’m about to do.”

that was the only warning jeongyeon got before their lips were pressed together in an unexpected kiss. her first instinct was to push her off, because what the hell, her best friend was kissing her. but jihyo only pushed herself more onto the short-haired girl. jihyo was about to give up, when jeongyeon started to reciprocate.

jihyo was the one who broke the kiss by abruptly pulling away. she didn’t know what to say, and neither did jeongyeon. so they continued to sit in silence, refusing to meet each other’s eyes.

jihyo blamed herself. it was obvious that jeongyeon didn’t return her feelings, but she did kiss back for a split second. this made jihyo more confused than she already was. the situation was too overwhelming for the girl, so she broke down crying.

“oh my god, jihyo,” jeongyeon let out a breath she’d been holding in, breaking the silence. she pulled the crying girl back in her warm embrace. “i’m not angry, if you thought so. i was just very shocked. i’m sorry for freaking you out,” she tried comforting jihyo with those words, but to no avail.

“i- i’m going to bed. sorry for this mess. please just forget this happened,” jihyo hiccuped, wiping the falling tears, and distanced herself from jeongyeon both mentally and physically. “goodnight,” she added quietly and disappeared into her room.

jeongyeon was dumbfounded. she didn’t even get a chance to talk to her. the girl didn’t have the time to process everything that had happened, everything went by so fast. deciding to give jihyo some space, she also went to bed. jeongyeon hoped that the two had the chance to talk the next day.

——

“jihyo!”

not expecting to be seen, jihyo made a u-turn the second she was spotted. she cursed to herself under her breath as she speed walked back to her bedroom. her hand reached for the doorknob, when someone gripped her shoulder.

“can you stop avoiding me? we live in the same house, for fuck’s sake. the least you could do is act like i still exist,” jeongyeon huffed and forced the shorter girl to face her, pressing her against the door. “it’s been three days! you’re starting to frustrate me.”

“i’m just trying to sort out my feelings! i like you, okay? is that what you wanted to hear? i don’t want to make any more mistakes like that stupid kiss. i know you don’t see me as anything more than a friend and i’m trying to come to terms with that. so just... give me some time and space,” jihyo said with some desperation. it almost sounded like begging.

jeongyeon stared at the girl before her and pursed her lips, her face unreadable. “ask me what i want.”

jihyo tilted her head to the side slightly, like a cute puppy. “why?”

“just do it.”

jihyo didn’t question it any further and did what she asked. “okay... what do you want, jeongyeon?”

jeongyeon gave her a reassuring smile before leaning in to kiss her. this time around, it was jihyo who was caught off guard, but she wasted no time in reciprocating. it felt like fireworks were going off inside her head as well as alarms. this was too good to be true. jeongyeon was doing this out of pity. jihyo, once again, was the one to pull away first.

“don’t do things you don’t mean. i don’t want your pity,” jihyo tried slipping out of the other girl’s grasp, but jeongyeon didn’t budge.

“stop saying shit like that. i’m serious about this. i’m not good with words, but just know that i really want to work this out. only if you want that too, of course,” jeongyeon laughed nervously after adding that last part.

“i’d love that,” jihyo was back to being all smiles. they were about to kiss again, but sian decided to let the world know he was awake by crying his small lungs out.

“of course,” jeongyeon groaned, letting her head fall forward. jihyo chuckled and gave jeongyeon’s hand a squeeze.

“come on. let’s get our little prince.”


End file.
